German Soldier: A Finchel Story
by psychfanatic
Summary: Poland. The 1940's. The Germans, the Jewish. Two different, but similar groups of people at war. The German's had locked up, imprisoned, killed millions of Jewish people all at the calls of Adolf Hitler.


German Soldier: A Finchel Story

Chapter One

Poland, the 1940's, the Germans, the Jewish. Two different, but similar groups of people at war. Yet, it cant even be called a war because that would imply that both sides have an equal chance of winning. The German's had locked up, imprisoned, killed millions of Jewish people all at the calls of Adolf Hitler. This cruel man was the evil mastermind that brought upon this terrible war.

Finn Hudson, just a normal German boy, was standing by the entrance to the camp, gun in hand, and waiting for the cattle car of new Jewish arrivals to show up. Rachel Berry stumbled with the rest of the group, confused and terrified as she was separated from her fathers. She swallowed, pulling the thin fabric tighter around her shoulders in an attempt to keep warm, eyes on the ground. He looked around at young girls and grown women that had just arrived, one girl in particular though caught his eye. He couldn't see her face but something about that girl made him want to snatch her up. Keep her safe from the cruel world. She finally looked up, her eyes connecting with the tall soldier's. She was instantly terrified of the large man, a gun in his hand. She moved some of her long hair out of her face, stumbling along as she was pushed. He saw as she looked up at him, her beautiful big brown eyes connecting with his. His heart broke when he registered the scared expression readable in her eyes. He put his gun away in his belt and started to walk towards her. Her eyes widened with fear as the soldier began to make his way toward her, and she tried desperately to scramble away and get lost in the large group of people. She was trembling, fearing the man would take her life away like he had probably done to countless others. He felt as if he was cornering a helpless puppy by the vibe she was giving off. Once he reached her, he gently grabbed her forearm and pulled her out of line.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to help you, but you need to trust me." He pulled back from her ear and looked her straight in the eyes.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed together and she held back a squeak as he grabbed her thin arm, swallowing harshly as she trembled with fear. Even with his comforting words cooing in her ear, she kept in mind this was a man that was supposed to kill her. Without thinking, she nodded her head slowly, but stayed silent. He was thankful that she trusted him, even if it was the smallest amount of trust. He began to walk towards the entrance of the camp, his hand secure around her arm. Once they were in he lead her to a small building away from the workers. She couldn't help but feel like he was tricking her, secretly leading her away to kill her in the most brutal way possible. Dozens of scenarios played through her mind, and out of no where, she stopped and tried to get free of his grasp, her brown eyes wide with terror. He had to stop short when he felt her stop and try to free of his grasp.

He turned to her, whispering soothingly. "Hey, I'm trying to help you. Stop or you're going to attract attention and get yourself killed."

She froze up, her brown eyes scanning over the camp, at the terrified prisoners and clueless soldiers. She gulped a little and allowed him to drag her along, keeping her head down. He got her inside the building without attracting much attention. He pulled her along down the narrow hall until they reached a door with his last name on it. Pulling out a key, he unlocked the door and swiftly entered the room with her. The room was small but big enough to sleep and eat in. He quickly locked the door and released his grip on her, sighing. She stumbled a little once he released her, weak from not eating properly in weeks. She stared at him with wide brown eyes, curling up in a little ball and sniffling. She had so many questions to ask him, but she didn't know if she trusted him yet.

He simply watched her for a few seconds, in awe at how such a beautiful person could possibly be his 'enemy'. "So, whats your name?" He asked, walking away from her to a cabinet.

He opened it, took out a half a loaf of bread and then handed it to her. "My name is Finn but everyone just calls me Hudson." He said with a nod.

She took the bread without hesitation and began to eat it quickly, it being the amount of food she'd usually get in a week. She swallowed a bite and glanced up at him, her voice soft and light and pretty.

"Rachel Berry." She nodded a little, moving her hair out of her eyes as she stared at the man who was supposed to kill her.

He shot her his famous half smile. "Well Rachel, it's nice to meet you. Obviously not under these circumstances." He scratched the back of his neck, looking down at her eating fiercely. "Um if you're ever hungry, please, just help yourself."

"Thank you." The thin girl murmured, finishing up the bread he gave her. She stayed silent for a few minutes, shifting uncomfortably. "W-Why are you doing this?"

He was a bit unprepared by her question, at first all he could do was shrug before he thought of why he did this

"I don't like working here. It sucks, instead of hanging out with my friends I have to be a bad guy." He looked anywhere but at her and continued. "I don't know why I chose you to save. I guess, something about you just drew me to you."

She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes locked on him as she examined him. He was truly the most handsome man she had ever seen, and something about his eyes made her blush.

"Thank you. For, um... For saving me."

"Don't thank me yet, I didn't get you out of here yet." He nodded at her before looking her over quickly.

She couldn't be any older than 16, but man was she beautiful, he thought.

"Once everyone falls asleep tonight, we're gonna escape. Leave this place."

"If they catch us, we'll both be killed." She said dully, for some reason not wanting to see him hurt. "Why don't you just say I tried to escape and have them kill me? That's.. That's your job, anyway."

"Because," He exhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. "because I don't want to kill you, or have you killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Killing isn't really my thing." He said truthfully, feeling comfortable around her.

"But.. But your people are killing millions of my people." She rambled on, genuinely confused.

He was so much different than how she was told Nazis were.

"My papas... They.. Your people are killing them." Her eyes watered, letting a tear trail down her ran cheek. "We didn't do anything wrong.."

He instinctively wiped her tear away with his thumb and nodded.

"I don't understand either Rach," He said, using her name almost as a term of endearment. He looked into her eyes, speaking softly. "I'm so sorry for what you're going through."

Without thinking, she slipped into his arms and hugged him, seeking some sort of comfort as she tried to process everything that was happening. She cried into his muscular shoulder, trembling a bit. He was a bit shocked when she embraced him, but wrapped his strong arms around her small frame and hugged her back.

"Why don't you lay down in my bed and rest? I can only imagine how tired you must be." He rubbed her back soothingly.

She nodded and wiped the tears off her cheeks, sighing lowly as she pulled away from the hug. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her small frame, her voice quiet.

"Will you wake me when it's time?"

"Yeah, but make sure you rest. We're going to be on foot mostly." He nodded and watched her, feeling a bit sad for her.

She nodded understandingly, her brown eyes gazing into his. "C-Can I have some more food when I wake up?"

"Of course," He looked over at the clock and sighed. "I have to go for a bit, I promise you Rachel that you'll be safe here while I'm gone. Just fall asleep and when you wake I'll be back."

He walked to the door, unlocking it. The thought of being without him terrified her and the look on her face showed it, but she nodded her head, curling up under the covers and eventually falling asleep. He felt terrible leaving her, especially after seeing the look on her face, but he knew that if he didn't show for roll call that he would become suspicious to some.


End file.
